forme_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 2
London, United Kingdom |presenters = Ellie Goulding |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = Michalek2905 |host = |opening = First Semi-Final: Crystal Fighters performing "I Love London" Second Semi-Final: Alesha Dixon performing "The Boy Does Nothing" The Grand Final: Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris performing "Outside" |interval = First Semi-Final: Electro Velvet performing "Still In Love With You" Second Semi-Final: Chvrches performing "Get Away" The Grand Final: G.R.L. performing "Vacation" |map year = |entries = 36 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = None |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Love In Your Soul" |windance = |nex2 = |pre = 1|nex = 3}}Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 2, often referred as UESC 2, was the second edition of the Unusual Eurovision Song Contest. The edition was held in London, United Kingdom as it was the host's country. (BBC) chose the located in the of the country. Ellie Goulding was selected as the presenter of the event. 36 countries participated in the second edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Unusual Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was with the song "Love In Your Soul" performed by Celeste Buckingham, which scored 139 points, 5 points over the runner-up, . Location :For further information see London London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. It is the most populous city in the United Kingdom, with a metropolitan area of over 13 million inhabitants. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) mediaeval boundaries and in 2011 had a resident population of 7,375, making it the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the Greater London administrative area (coterminous with the London region), governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transport. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth-or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within Greater London. The region had an official population of 8,416,535 in 2013, making it the most populous municipality in the European Union, and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population. London's urban area is the second-largest in the EU with a population of 9,787,426 according to the 2011 census. London's metropolitan area is the largest in the EU with a total population of 13,614,409, while the Greater London Authority puts the population of London metropolitan region at 21 million. London was the world's most populous city from around 1831 to 1925. Participating countries Countries which participated}}36 countries participated in the first edition of the contest. The submissions for the second edition opened on 20th February 2015. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. :Look also: Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 2/Sneak Peeks :Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 2/Betting Odds Results 'Semifinals' First Semi-Final * , and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. Second Semi-Final * and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. 'The Grand Final'